1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching control circuit for controlling the drive of a first switching element and a second switching element of a half-bridge circuit connected to a DC power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Formally, two switching elements comprising a half-bridge circuit, for example, MOSFETs (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors), are connected in series to each other and turn ON/OFF based on a pulse signal supplied from a power integrated circuit (control circuit) so as to supply power from a DC power source to a load.
In such MOSFETs comprising a half-bridge circuit, when they turns ON simultaneously, they may be heated by through current conducting each MOSFET, resulting in emission of smoke, occurrence of fires, or destruction. Thus, a countermeasure is taken in which the two MOSFETs do not turn ON simultaneously.
As refer to Patent Document 1 as an example of a circuit in which such a countermeasure has been taken, a reset dominant level-shift circuit is proposed in which the high side MOSFET is made reset dominant in order to prevent the two MOSFETs from turning ON simultaneously due to malfunction of a power integrated circuit which is caused by an unexpected noise pulse.
Patent Document 1 refers to Japanese Patent Application No. JP-A-08-065143